Le garçon de mes rêves
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: La veille d'un tournoi très attendu, Masamune fait un rêve étrange où il rencontre un certain blader aux cheveux bleus. Et il ne sait pas qu'il vient de tomber amoureux...King x Masamune, léger Zéo x Toby et Kyoya x Gingka
1. Chapitre 1: Un drôle de rêve

Hello ! Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle fic, avec comme couple principal King x Masamune. Dans cette fic, je vais ré-écrire leur rencontre à tous les deux, à partir des épisodes 18 et 19 de la saison 3, en les faisant tomber amoureux évidemment ^-^ Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi, passez votre chemin y a rien à voir !)

**Titre:**Le garçon de mes rêves

**Résumé:** La veille d'un tournoi très attendu, Masamune fait un rêve étrange où il rencontre un certain blader aux cheveux bleus. Et il ne sait pas qu'il vient de tomber amoureux...

**Pairing(s):**King x Masamune, léger Zéo x Toby et Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 1: Un drôle de rêve**

Masamune était complètement surexcité: demain avait lieu le tournoi du dôme de la destruction, un tournoi qui se déroulait dans un stadium spécial nouvelle génération, un stadium sphérique. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les super combats qu'il allait mener durant ce tournoi, et en plus il allait avoir une toute nouvelle toupie, alors il était certain de tout gagner ! D'autant plus que ces deux meilleurs amis Zéo et Toby avaient eux aussi réussi à se qualifier pour pouvoir participer, et le fait d'avoir ses amis comme adversaires lui donnait encore plus de motivation. En attendant, ils avaient tous les trois réquisitionné le gymnase Dungeon – avec l'accord du coach évidemment – pour la soirée afin de pouvoir s'entraîner encore un peu; ils avaient même prévu d'y dormir et de le laisser au coach le lendemain. Pour l'instant, Zéo et Toby se faisaient un petit combat, sous le regard envieux de Masamune, qui ne pouvait s'y joindre, à son plus grand désarroi, car il avait donné sa toupie au coach pour qu'il puisse l'améliorer.

«C'est nul ! Pourquoi je peux pas me battre ?! C'est pas juste ! Vous êtes en train de faire un super combat, et je peux même pas y participer !

-Mais Masamune, c'est toi qui a insisté pour le coach modifie ta toupie ce soir afin qu'elle soit prête pour demain ! fit remarquer Zéo. Alors tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi.

-Maieuh :(...

-Pense à ta nouvelle toupie Masamune, tu vas tous les impressionner au tournoi demain !

-Ouais, t'as raison Toby, je vais casser la baraque :D ! »

Après avoir combattu pendant quelques minutes, ce fut Zéo qui remporta le combat, au grand désespoir de son amoureux.

«Mais pourquoi j'arrive jamais à te battre, Zéo ?

-Parce que je suis le plus fort Toby ^-^ mais avec encore un peu d'entraînement, tu devrais pouvoir arriver à me battre, j'en suis sûr. »

Le brun aux yeux bleus fit ensuite un léger baiser sur la joue de l'argenté aux yeux violets pour le consoler, sous les yeux de Masamune, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Il savait que ses amis étaient en couple depuis un moment, et il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser devant lui plusieurs fois. Mais il ressentit tout de même quelque chose: un sentiment de solitude.

«Vous savez, vous avez de la chance les gars..., fit-il en soupirant.

-Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux plus âgés.

-Parce que vous êtes ensemble...enfin, j'veux dire que vous êtes heureux tous les deux ! Alors que moi personne ne m'aime...

-Mais si on t'aime nous !

-...Non, j'voulais dire, personne ne m'aime pour amour ! rectifia le brun.

-Ah...tu te sens seul, c'est ça Masamune ?

-Oui Toby. Vous vous êtes ensemble, et même Gingka s'est trouvé quelqu'un ! Il a pas arrêté de s'embrasser avec Kyoya hier, quand on les a rencontrés ! Moi aussi, je veux quelqu'un à aimer !

-...Eh, c'est peut-être idiot ce que je dit, mais il est possible que demain au tournoi tu rencontres l'amour de ta vie, qui sait ?

-...Tu crois que c'est possible Toby ? fit Masamune en levant la tête.

-Bah bien sûr que c'est possible ! affirma Zéo. L'amour tu peux le rencontrer partout ! Je suis sûr que demain tu croisera une jolie fille qui participe au tournoi, et tu tomberas amoureux d'elle ! »

Le brun eut un petit sourire. Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses amis, mais il préférait les garçons...

«En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'être à demain pour livrer plein de super combats et de gagner ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. Et j'vous ferai pas de cadeaux les gars !

-Mais nous non plus Masamune ! »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement, les trois amis ayant décidé de regarder un film avant de se coucher. Puis, vers minuit, ils jugèrent qu'il était assez tard et qu'il fallait dormir pour pouvoir être en forme demain, même si Masamune n'en avait pas très envie. Les trois amis s'installèrent dans leurs sacs de couchage respectifs avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit.

«Bonne nuit Masamune !

-Bonne nuit les gars ! »

Puis deux secondes après avoir parlé, Masamune s'endormit comme une masse en commençant à parler de hamburgers et de bouffe en tout genre.

« -_-' C'est pas en pensant qu'à ça qu'il va se trouver quelqu'un...

-^-^' Tu as raison Zéo... »

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes, puis se couchèrent, avant de s'endormir à leur tour.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Masamune ouvrit subitement les yeux, et ne vit que du blanc autour de lui. Rien du tout à l'horizon.

«...Hé, mais où ils sont passés mes hamburgers ?! »

Il se mit à marcher un peu, se demandant bien où il pouvait être. Lorsque soudain, il entendit un craquement proche de lui. Il baissa les yeux, et vit que le sol se fissurait sous ses pieds. Il n'était quand même pas si lourd que ça ?

«...Oh oh o_o' »

Le brun n'eut même pas le temps de bouger que le sol se brisa soudainement, provoquant inévitablement sa chute. Á vrai dire, il n'y avait que du noir autour de lui, mais il commença à tomber de plus en plus vite et il se mit à hurler.

«AAAAAAAAAAH !...Mais au fait, pourquoi je suis en train de crier moi -_- ? »

Il trouva subitement une bonne raison de hurler lorsqu'il remarqua que de la lave se trouvait en dessous de lui.

«O_O''' AAAAAAAAAAH JE SUIS TROP JEUNE POUR MOURIR ! »

Il continuait de tomber les yeux fermés, pensant que sa mort était venue, lorsque soudain, sa chute s'arrêta net. Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux , mais une très forte lumière l'aveugla et il dut les refermer aussitôt.

Lorsqu'il choisit de les rouvrir, Masamune aperçut le visage d'un garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Et son cœur rata un battement.

Il avait la peau bronzée, des bras fins mais légèrement musclés, des cheveux blanc crème hérissés sur la tête comme ceux de Gingka; mais ce qui attira tout de suite le brun, ce fut ses yeux; des yeux turquoises envoûtants, à tomber par terre tellement ils étaient beaux. Autour de lui, une aura rouge flamboyante le rendait encore plus magnifique. Masamune ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder intensément: il était complètement fasciné.

_'...Whouah...qu'est-ce qu'il est beau...'_

Il se mit alors à rougir, lorsqu'il remarqua que le beau garçon en question le fixait lui aussi, mais aussi parce qu'il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'il le portait comme une mariée.

«...Euh...dis, tu...tu pourrais me reposer ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

_'Mais pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à lui parler ?!'_

-...Oh, c'est vrai ! Aucun problème ! »

Dès qu'il fut à terre, Masamune remarqua que ses cheveux étaient retombés et avaient pris une belle couleur bleu foncé, ainsi que l'aura rouge qu'il avait autour de lui avait disparue. Mais ça n'atténuait en rien sa beauté.

«Je...euh...m-merci de m'avoir sauvé, fit Masamune qui, décidément, ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce garçon.

-Bah, c'était rien ! sourit-il. Mais j'peux savoir pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? On dirait que t'es hypnotisé !

-N-Non ! C'est pas ça !

-Pourtant t'arrête pas de me fixer, et en plus, t'es tout rouge ! »

Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Masamune sentait bien qu'il était rouge parce qu'il était gêné, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était pourtant un garçon comme les autres ! Bon, d'accord, il était incroyablement super beau, mais tout de même ! Alors pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ?! Le brun essayait désespérément de contrôler ses émotions, lorsque le garçon aux cheveux bleus posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

_'M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!'_

«...Ton cœur bat vite, tu sais...et c'est drôle, plus je me rapproche de toi, plus il bat vite ! »

Tandis qu'il disait ça, il se rapprochait de lui, sans que Masamune ne puisse réagir, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et la rougeur des joues du brun atteint son paroxysme.

«...T-Tu pourrais pas t'éloigner un peu ? J'trouve que t'es un peu trop proche de moi..., dit-il tandis que son cœur battait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine.

-... »

Le garçon le regarda alors intensément dans les yeux et lui dit en souriant:

«...Non, j'ai pas envie. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens très bien près de toi. »

Il se rapprocha encore de lui, et cette fois, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent dans un baiser.

Et Masamune se réveilla subitement.

«WAH ?! »

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et eut une vue directe sur le plafond. Le beau garçon aux yeux bleus n'était plus là. Complètement affolé, il secoua Zéo et Toby jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras.

«Zéo ! Toby ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Les deux amoureux mirent un moment avant de se réveiller. Zéo fut le premier, et comme il faisait quasiment noir dans la pièce, il alluma la lampe de poche.

«Wâââh, qu'est-ce qu'y a, Masamune ? demanda-t-il en baillant.

-...Quelle heure il est ? fit Toby qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

-...Trois heures du matin, lui répondit le brun en regardant la pendule de la pièce. Masamune, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison pour nous réveiller au moins ?

-...J'ai...j'ai fait un rêve où...quelqu'un m'embrassait..., avoua le brun complètement rouge.

-Oh, c'était ta future petite amie ?

-...En fait...c'était un garçon...et...je vous l'avais pas dit les gars, mais...je...je préfère les garçons... '##', avoua-t-il ensuite encore plus rouge.

-Oh...ben pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Mais parce que '##' !

-...Bon, et sinon, il était comment ce garçon ? demanda Zéo.

-...Vraiment, vraiment super beau..., répondit Masamune. Dans mon rêve, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le regarder, et à un moment, il a mis sa main sur mon cœur, et m'a dit qu'il battait vraiment vite... et j'étais devenu complètement rouge quand il s'est approché de moi et qu'il m'a... embrassé... Et...Et je sais pas c'qui m'arrive ! Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça !

Vous avez une idée vous les gars ?! »

Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent un instant, puis déclarèrent à l'unisson:

«Masamune, tu es amoureux !

-Je-Je suis quoi ?! s'écria le brun.

-Tu es amoureux de ce garçon, répéta Zéo, ça ne fait aucun doute !

-M-Mais c'est pas possible ! Enfin...je ne peux pas être tomber d'un garçon dans un rêve ! Si ça se trouve, il existe même pas...

-Qui te dis qu'il n'existe pas, Masamune ? fit Toby. Je suis sûr que c'est un blader qui va participer au tournoi de demain !

-Toby, y a une chance sur un million pour que ce soit vrai...

-Mais et si c'était un rêve prémonitoire ? ajouta Zéo. Vous allez peut-être vous rencontrer demain et vous tomberez amoureux l'un de l'autre...

-...Tu crois ?

-Mais oui ! Et vous vous ferez pleeein de bisous... »

Masamune rougit rien qu'à cette idée.

«Bon, et si on dormait maintenant ?

-Bonne idée Toby ! Bon, re-bonne nuit les gars ! Zzzzz...hamburgers...zzzzz...

-Il ne changera jamais -_-'... »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Chapitre 1 terminé ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :) !

Masamune: Pourquoi t'as fait un rêve où quelqu'un que je connais même pas m'embrasse ?!

So-chan: Parce que, je voulais qu'il t'embrasse *u*.

Masamune: Et pourquoi j'ai ces réactions bizarres ?!

So-chan: Parce que: Un, tu es amoureux, Deux, t'es mignon quand t'es gêné et tout rouge ^-^

Masamune:...'##' Je suis pas amoureux !

Zéo et Toby: C'est bien celui auquel on pense, le gars du rêve de Masamune ?

So-chan: Évidemment qu'est-ce que vous croyez ^-^?

Masamune: Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Vous complotez contre moi c'est ça ?! Vous êtes méchants TT-TT !

So-chan: Mais non, je fais ça pour ton bien ^-^ tu me remercieras plus tard ;D

Masamune: Mouais -_-


	2. Chapitre 2: Uke numéro un

Hello ! Merci à tous pour les reviews ^-^ ça me fait plaisir, (en fit je me suis trompée dans le numéro des épisodes, les 18 et 19 c'est dans la version japonaise, la version française c'est les épisodes 16 et 17 ^o^') donc, dans ce chapitre, je vais revisiter leur rencontre de l'épisode 16, d'une façon un peu plus romantique ^-^...

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 2: Uke numéro un**

Le grand moment était enfin arrivé. Dans quelques instants, les éliminatoires de la poule B où Masamune combattait, allaient commencé. Dans les vestiaires, le brun était complètement surexcité, impatient d'en découdre. D'autant plus que le coach Steel avait enfin terminé la fabrication de sa toute nouvelle toupie, qu'il montra à l'intéressé.

«Whaouh :D ! s'écria-t-il en admirant les nouvelles pièces. C'est trop classe, merci coach ! Vous vous êtes bien servi de mon super plan ?

-...Euh, tu sais Masamune, si j'avais dû me baser sur ton «super plan», ça ne t'aurais pas vraiment permis de t'améliorer... »

Le coach montra ensuite le «plan» du brun qui en était très fier, qui ressemblait plus à un dessin de gamin de cinq ans qu'à autre chose.

« -_-' Euh, Masamune, demanda Gingka, c'est toi qui a fait le dessin ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-...Et tu l'as fait là ? Je veux dire, y a pas longtemps ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

-Non rien, c'est juste qu'on voit bien que c'est toi qui l'a fait, expliqua le roux. On reconnaît ton...immense talent.

-Bah évidemment, il n'y a que moi qui dessine aussi bien :D !

- -_-' Masamune, c'était ironique, rectifia Madoka. On dirait que t'as fait ce...gribouillage quand tu avais cinq-six ans.

-Quoi ?! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous me critiquez là ?! s'emporta le brun. C'est pas un gribouillage, c'est une œuvre d'art ! Bah, vous êtes juste jaloux de mon talent parce que vous savez pas faire aussi bien que moi !

-...En tout cas, tu as des progrès à faire en dessin. » affirma Yuki.

Sur ce, toujours autant convaincu de son talent pour le dessin, Masamune s'empressa d'aller monter sa nouvelle toupie, tandis que Madoka faisait part de son admiration sur les compétences en beyblade du coach, qui dû partir un peu plus tôt que prévu car il avait d'autres toupies de bladers de son gymnase à vérifier avant le tournoi. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il montra fièrement sa toute nouvelle partenaire aux autres:

«Tadaaaaam :D ! Je vous présente Blitz Stiker 100 RSF !

-Ta toupie est super Masamune ! dit Gingka.

-C'est vrai, elle est très jolie en bleu ! ajouta Madoka.

-Je sais ^-^. Et grâce à cette toupie, moi aussi je suis un blader légendaire, comme vous deux !

-...Euh, tu sais, c'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche ^-^', avoua le roux.

-Gingka a raison, améliorer ta toupie n'y changera rien, confirma Yuki, il faut qu'elle renferme un fragment d'étoile ^-^'

-Ben ça devrait pas être un problème ! Vu que Pegasus et Leone en ont un, bah y a aucune raison que Striker n'en ai pas non plus !

-Ha ha ha ^-^'...

-Et je vais vous le prouver en gagnant ce tournoi, vous allez voir ;D ! affirma-t-il en faisant le V de la victoire.

-Tu veux bien la boucler ?! »

Une voix venait d'interrompre le brun dans son affirmation. Elle venait d'un garçon qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de son rêve...

«Je peux savoir qui est le clown qui fait autant de bruit dans le vestiaire ?! il continua de se plaindre, mécontent. J'étais en train de faire une sieste !

-C'est moi que t'appelles le clown ?! s'écria Masamune en se retournant brusquement.

-Ouais, et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu dois être un clown pour croire pouvoir gagner un tournoi auquel je participe ! »

Masamune se rendit compte, en le regardant, que le garçon était comme celui de son rêve: les cheveux bleu foncé, les yeux turquoise à tomber par terre, la peau bronzée...et surtout le pouvoir de le mettre dans tous ses états. Immédiatement, le brun se mit à rougir et son cœur battit deux fois plus vite (ce qui n'échappa pas à Madoka, qui trouva ça immédiatement suspect).

«Mais t'es le garçon de mes rêves toi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- De quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Gingka et Yuki.

_'...Le garçon de ses rêves ?' _se dit Madoka. _'...Ça devient intéressant tout ça' _Elle eut ensuite un sourire grandissant.

-...Je suis le garçon de tes rêves ? » fit le bleu en haussant un sourcil.

Le brun comprit seulement après la signification de sa phrase et se mit à rougir encore plus, complètement affolé.

«Masamune, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda Gingka, un peu rouge. Comment ça, ce type est le garçon de tes rêves ? Tu le connais ?

-AH MAIS NON C'EST PAS DU TOUT ÇA QUE J'VEUX DIRE O##O ! Ce que j'veux dire c'est que c'est le garçon de mes rêves !

-...Oui, ça on avait compris -_- mais tu pourrais nous expliquer ?

-Mais c'est pas ça du tout que je veux dire ! »

Le fameux «garçon des rêves» de Masamune sembla réfléchir un instant, puis sourit.

«Si j'ai bien compris je suis ton petit ami idéal hein ? Écoute, je te connais pas, mais faut avouer que pour un clown, t'es plutôt mignon.

-Je-TU ME TROUVES MIGNON O##O ?! Masamune devint encore plus rouge.

_'Oooh une déclaration directe ^o^ ! J'ai pas tout compris ce qui se passe mais ça devient décidément très intéressant !' _Madoka continua de sourire, très heureuse du tournant de la situation.

-Ouais, je te trouve plutôt mignon, surtout quand tu rougis, continua le garçon avec un sourire charmeur qui fit bondir le cœur de Masamune.

-Mais...et c'est quoi ton nom d'abord ?! demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler ses émotions.

_'Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! C'est comme dans mon rêve ! Et si Zéo et Toby avaient raison ?...Noooon je dois me calmer je dois me calmer !'_

_-_Je suis King, répondit tout simplement le garçon en croisant les bras.

-...King, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, appelle-moi King. C'est bien, en plus d'être mignon t'es pas sourd !

-Arrête de te moquer de moi ! s'énerva le brun. Et j'veux connaître ton vrai nom !

-Mais je t'ai dit que je m'appelais King alors arrête de m'le demander tu veux ?!

-Tu ferais bien de baisser la voix. »

Les deux garçons furent interrompus par un blader qui lisait dans un coin du vestiaire – et qui ressemblait plus à un littéraire qu'à un blader - et qui semblait être dérangé par leurs cris.

«Comment ça ?

-Il n'y a aucune raison de crier et de se comporter ainsi, si vous voulez vous déclarez faites-le en silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

Le blader ne répondit pas, reparti dans sa lecture.

«Hé toi !

-T'as décidé de nous ignorer ou quoi ?

-Vous êtes vraiment trop bruyants et insignifiants, vous ne valez même pas la peine qu'on parle avec vous. »

Sur ce, le littéraire sortit du vestiaire, toujours son livre à la main.

«Comment ça insignifiant ?! Je suis le numéro un c'est moi le plus fort ! affirma Masamune.

-N'importe quoi c'est moi le plus fort ici ! » rétorqua King.

Et ils commencèrent à se disputer en soutenant tous les deux qu'ils étaient le plus fort.

-Gingka, est-ce que tu as compris ce qui se passe ? demanda Yuki visiblement perdu.

-Non pas du tout, et toi Madoka ?

-C'est de plus en plus intéressant *u*

-Vous êtes toujours aussi plein d'entrain » fit une voix.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers celui qui venait de parler, qui était en fait Alexeï, le leader de l'équipe Lovushka, qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Gingka, Yuki et Madoka commencèrent alors à discuter, et ils apprirent qu'ils étaient ici car il avaient été invités à participer au tournoi grâce à leur aide à la construction du stadium. Puis ils en vinrent à parler des bladers légendaires, et Alexseï leur avoua qu'un fragment d'étoile était tombé en Afrique. Yuki montra un vif intérêt pour cette information, par contre Gingka s'était en allé, ayant vu son Kyoya d'amour dehors et ayant décidé de le rejoindre, et Madoka préférait regarder les deux garçons, persuadée quun truc allait se passer. Le tournoi allant incessamment se dérouler, l'équipe russe décida de partir.

«Madoka, tu viens ? Le tournoi va bientôt commencer, dit Alexseï.

-Oh, allez-y tous, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes ^-^ »

_'Je suis persuadée qu'ils va se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là...' _

Masamune quant à lui, concentrait tous ses efforts à essayer de ne plus penser à King. Á essayer.

_'Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand il me regarde ?! Je peux quand même pas être amoureux de lui...'_

Son intuition de yaoiste lui criant que ça allait devenir très intéressant, elle alla se cacher quelque part, de façon à pouvoir les observer sans être vue. Elle sortit même son ordinateur, pour filmer au cas où. Le brun s'aperçut alors que Madoka n'était plus là et crut qu'elle était partie comme les autres.

_'Tiens, Madoka est partie...du coup je me retrouve seul avec King...' _Masamune sentit alors le regard du bleu sur lui. _'OH NON JE SUIS SEUL AVEC KING !' _Il commença à paniquer sérieusement.

_'La fille est partie, tant mieux' _En revanche, King semblait être très content de la situation. _'Maintenant au moins je suis seul avec lui...je crois qu'il s'appelle Masamune...'_

Il profita que le brun était complètement dans ses pensées pour se rapprocher de lui et lui chuchoter dans l'oreille:

«Alors le clown, on pense à moi ?

-AAAAH ! »

Celui-ci sursauta en hurlant.

«F-Fiche-moi la paix ! Il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, les joues toutes rouges. Et arrête de m'appeler le clown !

-T'es trop drôle tu sais ! King se mit à rire. Oh tu préfères peut-être que je t'appelles chéri c'est ça hein ?

-QUOI ?! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

-Pourquoi, ça te gêne ? Je croyais que j'étais le garçon de tes rêves...

-M-Mais c'est pas ça que je veux dire ! Je veux juste dire que j'avais rêvé de toi ! expliqua Masamune.

-Tu as rêvé de moi ? Je n'en espérais pas autant...

-Non non non non non c'est pas du tout ça ! Tu étais dans mon rêve c'est tout ! rectifia-t-il.

-Ah, et je faisais quoi dans ton rêve ? »

Vu l'insistance de King, Masamune continua de reculer, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son dos.

_'Raaah mais pourquoi y a un mur ici O_O''' ?!' _

_'Maintenant il est coincé, il ne pourra plus s'échapper...'_

Le bleu, un grand sourire sur la figure, en profita pour se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient si proches que Masamune puisse sentir la respiration de King sur ses lèvres. Le brun, totalement paniqué d'être aussi proche de lui, n'osait pas bouger. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder les magnifiques yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis, ce qui n'arrangea pas ni la couleur de ses joues ni son état.

«Hein ? Réponds-moi Masamune...

-C-Comment tu connais mon nom ?!

-J'ai juste entendu tes amis le dire...alors, tu pourrais me répondre cette fois ?

-B-Ben je euh '##'... »

Le brun ne se sentait pas le courage de lui répondre, tellement il avait peur que s'il lui disait qu'il l'avait embrassé, King en se gênerait pas pour faire de même tout de suite. Il avait vraiment peur qu'il l'embrasse – ou peut-être plus qu'il profite qu'il soit en position de faiblesse pour lui faire faire ce qu'il veut. Mais Masamune avait surtout peur de ce sentiment qui le faisait rougir comme une cerise, qui faisait battre son cœur beaucoup plus vite et qui le rendait incapable de détacher son regard et sa pensée de King. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait cet effet, et le brun essayait de comprendre pourquoi son corps et son esprit agissaient comme ça. Bon, il avait bien au fond de lui une petite idée du coupable, mais il était têtu et ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être tombé amoureux d'un type qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas et qu'il avait juste vu en rêve !...Si ?

«Hé Masamune ?

-AAAAAH ! s'écria soudainement le brun en sursautant.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Désolé, c'était pas mon intention. Alors ?

-Je-je...tu...tu m'as... »

Masamune commença à avoir très très peur et déglutit.

«Tu m'as embrassé. »

Encore plus rouge qu'avant, il ferma les yeux. King quant à lui, ne parut pas étonné de la réponse et sourit.

«Masamune ?

-...Oui ? Il ouvrit les yeux.

-Donc ça te dérange pas si je t'embrasse maintenant ? »

Le bleu colla son front contre celui du brun, qui continua de rougir, une expression apeurée sur le visage.

«Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Je vais pas te manger ! J'veux juste t'embrasser !

-M-Mais moi je veux pas que tu m'embrasse..., avoua-t-il tout bas.

-...T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête de uke ^-^. »

Heureusement (pour lui), Masamune eut la bonne idée de tourner la tête à ce moment-là, sinon, il se serait reçu un baiser sur la bouche. Ce qui fait que les lèvres du bleu se posèrent sur sa joue et non pas sur sa bouche comme il l'aurait souhaité. Il s'en rendit compte évidemment, mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger. Au contraire, il décida d'en profiter au maximum. Le brun, qui avait fermé les yeux, sentait que King continuait de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis soudainement, il se mit à lui lécher la joue. Et il tressaillit.

_'M-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait O_O''' ?!'_

«Hé, t'inquiète pas Masamune, lui chuchota le bleu, t'as pas à stresser comme ça...

-Je...j'ai pas une tête de uke..., fit-il en rougissant.

-C'est pas ton comportement qui me prouvera le contraire. »

Puis il reprit son activité. Quant au brun, s'il existait une échelle pour mesurer l'intensité des rougissements, il aurait sûrement atteint le 10 à ce moment-là. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était que King arrête de lui faire tous ces trucs, mais non seulement il n'arrivait pas à bouger, mais en plus, il ne l'admettrait jamais devant le bleu, mais il trouvait ça doux et plutôt agréable. Il sentit alors que King enlaçait ses doigts dans les siens et le plaquait un peu plus contre le mur. Á présent, ils étaient complètement collés l'un contre l'autre, Masamune emprisonné entre le mur et le garçon aux yeux turquoise.

_'Bon, au moins, la situation peut pas être pire...'_

Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours quand on dit ça que les choses empirent. Et évidemment c'est ce qui se passa. Maintenant, King s'attaquait à son cou, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus. Heureusement pour lui qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans les vestiaires; si quelqu'un le voyait, il aurait honte pour le restant de sa vie.

«Masamune, t'es vraiment un uke, affirma King, ayant momentanément arrêté de lui lécher le cou.

-Je suis pas un uke je te dis ! » s'écria-t-il en tournant brusquement la tête.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi que s'il tournait la tête, faisant quasiment la même taille que King, sa bouche allait se retrouver contre la sienne. Et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du bleu. Il mit quelques secondes pour sentir le contact; leurs regards se croisèrent alors un instant, puis soudain il le repoussa aussi fort qu'il put et réussit à l'éloigner un peu de lui. Complètement rouge, Masamune se toucha la bouche.

_'...On s'est...on s'est embrassés...Non, c'était juste un accident ! M-Mais sa bouche a quand même touché la mienne...oh bon sang, on s'est embrassés !'_

King aussi se toucha la bouche, et eut un petit sourire.

_'On s'est embrassés...bon d'accord c'était juste ses lèvres contre les miennes...mais on s'est enfin embrassés !' ENFIN !' _

Profitant que Masamune soit encore sous le choc de son baiser avec lui, il s'approcha de lui et l'étreint par derrière, surprenant le brun.

«Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Oh, juste un câlin...tu sais, c'est pas un défaut d'être un uke...

-Mais t'as pas arrêté de profiter du fait que j'ai des réactions bizarres envers toi pour me faire tous ces trucs gênants !

-Avoue que t'as apprécié ^-^.

-Non c'est pas vrai ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça ?!

-...T' as aucune idée ?

-...T'es sadique ? »

King se mit à rire, puis se mit en face du brun et lui sourit tendrement.

«Bah, tu comprendras vite, tu verras, Masamune. »

Puis rapidement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et juste avant de sortir du vestiaire, lui dit:

«Alors, tu viens ? On va finir par être disqualifiés si on continue à traîner, et je tiens absolument à t'affronter et à te vaincre. »

Voyant que Masamune restait planté là en rougissant, il le taquina pour le faire réagir.

«On nous attend, dépêche-toi, uke numéro un. »

Juste après qu'il soit partit des vestiaires, Masamune le suivit, un peu énervé et toujours rouge.

«Je suis pas un uke ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 2 terminé ! Alors, c'était comment ? Si vous avez aimé, mettez des reviews please :)

Madoka: Aaah, tout ce yaoi c'était tout simplement génial, vraiment très intéressant *u*

So-chan: C'est sûr, je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ce chapitre.

Masamune: Y A BIEN QUE TOI QUI TE SOIT AMUSÉE ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait faire subir tout ça ?! C'est pas juste !

So-chan: Parce que j'ai décidé ça, je fais ce que je veux.

Masamune: Et pourquoi il m'a embrassé à la fin ?!

So-chan: Déjà c'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à pas tourner la tête. Ensuite, c'était pas prévu au départ, mais j'ai eu trop envie que vous vous embrassiez alors j'ai rajouté cette scène.

King: En tout cas merci, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Et puis on pourra recommencer, hein Masamune ? C'était super bien, tu trouves pas ?

Masamune: FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! *s'enfuit en courant*

So-chan: Bah, ça ira mieux dans un ou deux chapitres...


	3. Chapitre 3: Début du tournoi

Hello ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, mais en ce moment j'ai pas mal de contrôles et de révisions (car bac de français et de sciences dans un mois TT-TT).

Pour **meli**: en tout, je pense faire 4 ou 5 chapitres, ça dépendra de la longueur du quatrième.

Mais sur ce je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre et bonne lecture à tous ! (Non-amateurs de yaoi, passez votre chemin !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 3: Début du tournoi**

«Merci pour votre patience, les combats du groupe B de ce tournoi vont bientôt commencer ! s'écriait le blader DJ américain, qui a présent commençait la présentation des participants, qui entraient peu à peu à l'intérieur du stadium sphérique. Voici l'équipe qui a fait le déplacement depuis la Russie, je vous demande d'applaudir les Lovushka, Alexeï, Lyra et Nowaguma ! »

L'équipe russe salua de la main le public, puis ce fut au tour de Masamune.

«Et voici un des bladers qui a remporté le Championnat du monde de Beyblade, faîtes une novation à Masamune Kadoya !

-Ouais, numéro un :D ! » s'exclama celui-ci comme d'habitude en pointant un doigt vers l'avant.

Il fut ensuite suivi par ses amis du gymnase Dungeon, puis ce fut au tour de King d'être présenté.

«Et voici un petit nouveau applaudissez-vous bien fort King !

-Ouais :D ! s'écria celui-ci en faisant le V de la victoire.

-Le neuvième blader est Jigsaw ! Quant à lui, il resta plongé dans sa lecture. Et le dernier blader n'est pas des moindres, voici Jack ! »

En effet ce fut bien «l'artiste» du Championnat du monde de Beyblade qui se présenta.

«Quoi lui ? s'étonna Gingka.

-Je rêve ou c'est le Jack de la société Hades ? fit à son tour Madoka. Il a l'air moins cinglé...

-Eh bien, commença celui-ci, si l'on parle en ces termes, on peut dire que moi aussi je suis un petit nouveau, car je suis né une seconde fois !

-Quoi ? Il est mort et puis il a ressuscité -_- ?

- -_-' Non Gingka c'est pas ça qu'il veut dire...

-Ça alors, t'as énormément changé en très peu de temps Jack ! s'étonna à son tour Masamune.

-C'est parce que j'ai fini mon perfectionnement tu comprends, expliqua-t-il, j'ai enfin pu redevenir celui que je suis vraiment. Oui, le beyblade c'est de l'art, et pour pouvoir le maîtriser je vais participer à ce tournoi avec rien d'autre que ma propre force, tu entends ?

-...Le beyblade c'est de l'art -_- ?

-Ses discours n'ont pas changé eux par contre ^-^', remarqua Madoka.

-Pff, ça en rime à rien, répliqua Kyoya en se levant.

-Kyoya ?

-Tu dis qu'un de ces dix participants est un blader légendaire, c'est ça ? C'est ridicule, je n'ai pas le temps pour ces idioties. »

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Gingka lui retint le bras.

«Mais où tu vas Kyoya ?

-Désolé Gingka, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tout ça.

-Mais Kyoya-kun, je veux pas que tu t'en aille ;-;... »

Le roux lui fit les yeux doux pour qu'il reste près de lui, mais le vert ne changea pas d'avis. Néanmoins, il se pencha vers lui et sourit.

«Allez, je ne serai pas loin, t'inquiète pas. »

Puis il l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de partir, suivi comme toujours de Benkei.

«Kyoya mon pote attends-moi !

-...J'aurais bien voulu que Kyoya-kun reste..., Gingka afficha un air déçu.

-Bah, tu le reverras après le tournoi, lui dit Madoka, et puis tu sais bien que c'est l'attitude normale de Kyoya. Vous aurez tout le temps après pour vous faire pleiiiin de bisous ^-^.

-Eeeet que le spectacle commence ! s'écria le blader DJ américain. En avant, 3...

-Attends ! le coupa soudainement une voix.

-Hein ? »

En fait c'était King qui s'était manifesté depuis l'intérieur du stadium.

«Arrête tout de suite ! Tu m'as même pas laissé faire mon discours !

-Quoi ?!

-Écoutez-moi tous ! Il brandit bien haut sa toupie argentée. Ce combat, c'est mon Vari Ares D.D et moi qui allons le remporter en un temps record, vous allez voir !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! Masamune se manifesta à son tour, ce qui attira l'attention du bleu. Tu rêves, c'est Blitz Striker et moi qui allons le remporter ! Il montra lui aussi sa toupie bleue. Écoutez-moi, le numéro un c'est moi !

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi le numéro un ! Mais toi t'es le uke numéro un !

-N'importe quoi, c'est moi le numéro un ! Et je suis pas un uke je te l'ai déjà dit Ò##Ó ! »

Les deux commencèrent à s'affronter du regard car des étincelles apparurent entre eux.

«Ah ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là ^o^ ! Ils s'aiment c'est évident ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi *u* ! Madoka jubila en souriant.

-J'ai peur de ce que tu vas t'imaginer..., dit Gingka. Ton sourire de sadique le montre...

-Moi ? Mais non, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais juste avoir des pensées malsaines en tête, rien de plus *u* !

-C'est précisément ça qui me fait peur...Et puis comment tu peux être sûre qu'ils s'aiment ?

-Intuition de yaoiste. Et puis parce que ça saute aux yeux. Et puis la scène qu'on a vu dans les vestiaires ne t'a pas suffit ? Ah et puis c'est vrai que tu n'étais pas là quand ça c'est passé..., elle eut un immense sourire pervers aux lèvres, c'était tout simplement magnifique *u* !

-...Hein -_- ?

-Je te montrerai après, tu verras *u*. »

Après un petit moment de tension entre King et Masamune, le blader DJ se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de commencer enfin le combat.

«C'est bon, vous avez terminé ?

-...Pas vraiment, entre Masamune et moi ça ne fait que commencer ! déclara King avec un grand sourire. Pas vrai Masamune ? Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'écria celui-ci les joues rouges.

_'Mais pourquoi je rougis comme ça ?! Je devrais pas pourtant !'_

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mais t'es mignon quand tu rougis tu sais !

-LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! Il leva la tête vers le blader DJ. Lance le compte à rebours !

-C'est parfait j'y vais ! 3, 2, 1...

-HYPER VITESSE ! » s'écrièrent tous les bladers.

Toutes les toupies furent propulsées et se mirent à tourner librement à l'intérieur du stadium. Tandis que Jack se demandait quelle œuvre d'art il allait réaliser, l'équipe russe réfléchissait sur la stratégie à adopter, puis décidèrent d'observer le combat avant de passer à l'action.

«Si un de ces dix bladers vient d'Europe il faut absolument qu'on le trouve ! Je parierais sur Jigsaw ou King, fit Yuki, un de ces deux-là pourrait être européen.

_'Moi j'espère très fortement que c'est King le blader qu'on est venu chercher _^-^_ ! Voyons comment ça va se passer entre les deux...'_

«Maintenant, Vari Ares ! »

La toupie argentée fonça alors verticalement jusqu'à atteindre le haut du stadium.

«Continue comme ça Striker ! »

Mais Masamune décida de reproduire les mêmes mouvements que son adversaire. Fier de son coup, il lui demanda:

«Alors ça te plaît ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui me plaît Masamune ! King ne semblait pas énervé, il souriait même.

-...'##' Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça ! Le brun se remit à rougir, tandis que son cœur battait à nouveau plus vite.

_'...Pourquoi il me dit des trucs comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il veut se moquer de moi c'est évident !'_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ces deux-là fabriquent ? demanda Yuki.

-C'est une conversation amoureuse voyons ^-^ ! répliqua Madoka le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? King et Masamune ne sont pas amoureux !

-ET MOI JE TE DIS QU'ILS S'AIMENT, COMPRIS Ò_Ó ?!

-._.'' D'accord, mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'énerver...

-Pff ! Tu n'as qu'à regarder et tu verras bien que j'ai raison !

_'En attendant, j'espère que Masamune va enfin comprendre qu'il est amoureux de King...bah, il a tout le tournoi pour ça ! Et puis de toute façon King est là pour le booster _*u*_'_

Á l'intérieur du stadium, ses amis du gymnase Dungeon proposèrent à Masamune de se battre ensemble, mais il leur expliqua que ça serait dangereux pour eux. En plus il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes avec King, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui adresser des phrases à consonance romantique, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et il ne pouvait plus arrêter de rougir quand il croisait son regard, ni empêcher son cœur de battre à toute vitesse. Et ces réactions le gênaient aussi. Néanmoins, il arrivait encore à se concentrer sur son combat contre lui.

«Je vois que Blitz Striker et toujours une toupie de type attaque, remarqua Madoka qui avait sorti son ordinateur pour lancer une analyse. Sauf que cette roue de fusion a trois lames est beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était avant, ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

-Vari Ares est capable d'encaisser les assauts de Striker j'en déduis qu'elle doit aussi être de type attaque, dit Yuki.

-On peut donc dire qu'ils se ressemblent vraiment, constata Gingka.

-Et oui, qui se ressemble s'assemble ^-^. »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, King et Masamune continuaient de s'affronter face à face.

«T'es plutôt doué Masamune, avoua le bleu, t'es même aussi doué que t'es mignon.

-Toi aussi...ET ARRÊTE DE DIRE QUE JE SUIS MIGNON ! »

La toupie bleutée changea alors de mode et les couches de sa roue de fusion pivotèrent.

«Je ne t'ai pas encore tout montré ! La nouvelle puissance de Striker est plus puissante que ça ! »

Elle se mit donc à attaquer sans relâche et avec une puissance incroyable Vari Ares, ce qui eut pour effet de surprendre King. Gingka fut impressionné par le changement de mode de Striker, et le coach Steel fut ravi de voir que tous ses efforts fournis pour améliorer la toupie de Masamune n'avaient pas été vains. Tandis que Striker continuait de frapper Vari Ares, celle-ci se retrouva projetée en avant et heurta la toupie de Lyra, qui n'eut pas une très bonne réaction à cette attaque. King non plus d'ailleurs, puisqu'il commença à attaquer l'équipe russe sans réfléchir.

«Il fonce tête baissée ! remarqua Gingka.

-King n'a aucune stratégie à ce que je vois, confirma Madoka. Enfin à part celle de conquérir Masamune évidemment ^-^.

- -_-' C'est pas une stratégie de combat ça... »

Alors que Masamune et King continuaient de s'affronter, les trois amis du gymnase Dungeon décidèrent d'attaquer Jack en même temps. Mauvaise idée car il leur était bien supérieur en force, et en plus ils les trouvaient très mal assortis; il décida de les poursuivre en lançant son coup spécial, et réussit à éliminer l'un des trois. Il se dit alors que Jigsaw ferait un formidable partenaire de combat et lui proposa d'unir leurs forces. Auquel celui-ci répondit par le fait qu'il élimina la toupie de Jack dans une assez violente explosion – ce dernier en fut d'ailleurs très déconcerté.

«Vous êtes tous insignifiants, à partir de là, moi, Jigsaw je vais maîtriser ce combat de beyblade.

-Comment ça maîtriser ?! s'écria King. Arrête de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'important ! »

La toupie argentée s'élança sur celle de Jigsaw, mais elle passa à travers.

«Hein O_O ?

-Vas-y ! » fit à son tour Masamune.

Striker s'élança aussi vers la toupie du blader littéraire, mais le résultat fut le même.

«Quoi O_O ?! Ça ne l'a même pas touché !

-Ma toupie est Forbiden Ionis ED145 FB, expliqua-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas l'atteindre.

-ED145 ? J'ai compris ! s'écria Madoka. Ionis se sert de son axe de rotation à mouvements libres pour écarter les attaques de son adversaire !

-Dans ce cas je vais devoir te montrer comment je manie l'épée d'Ares, Vari Ares ! »

La toupie argentée s'enflamma et un esprit apparut sous forme d'un guerrier rouge. Elle se mit à attaquer Ionis plusieurs fois, sans parvenir à la toucher.

«Tu voudrais pas arrêter de bouger ?! King commença à s'agacer.

-Ok Striker ! » Masamune décida d'agir aussi.

La toupie bleutée changea alors de mode et passa de six à trois lames.

«Tu n'échappera pas à cette attaque, je vais t'éliminer avec un seul coup ! »

Striker fonça sur la toupie rouge, mais son attaque ne l'atteint pas.

«Grrr Ò_Ó Pourquoi mes attaques ne l'affectent pas ?! »

Après s'être disputés légèrement sur lequel des deux allait vaincre Ionis, King et Masamune se mirent à l'attaquer en même temps, sans jamais le toucher. Jigsaw commença à en avoir assez.

«Vous êtes vraiment fatigants à la fin. Ionis ! »

Sous l'ordre de son propriétaire, la toupie rouge disparut soudainement, à l'étonnement général.

«Il...Il a disparu ! Forbiden Ionis s'est échappé du stadium ! » s'écria le blader DJ.

Effectivement, la toupie rouge restait invisible aux yeux de tous.

«Pourquoi vous ne vous affronteriez pas entre vous ? proposa Jigsaw. Je me battrai face au dernier blader restant, il sortit son livre et se remit à lire.

-Affronter tout de suite Masamune ? Ah sûrement pas ! protesta King.

-...Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'affronter tout de suite ?demanda Masamune, surpris.

-Parce que je veux garder le meilleur pour la fin ;), il lui sourit en faisant un clin d'œil.

-...'##', Masamune ne put s'empêcher de rougir, surtout en voyant son grand sourire.

_'...Il est beau quand il sourit comme ça...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DIS MOI ?!'_

-Pourquoi t'es tout rouge Masamune ? King avait remarqué que le brun était comme une tomate.

-Pour rien, pour rien du tout ! Il tenta désespérément de se contrôler.

-Je suis sûr que tu penses à moi pas vrai ;) ?

-Non c'est même pas vrai ! Il devint encore plus rouge.

-Décidément je t'adore Masamune ^-^ ! » fit le bleu en riant.

En entendant ça, Masamune sentit le rythme de son cœur accélérer. Il sentait aussi que cette déclaration ne l'avait pas laissé...indifférent.

_'...Il m'adore ?...Est-ce que c'est parce que je le fait rire ou c'est pour...autre chose ? Autre chose comme...l'amour ?...MAIS POURQUOI JE ME MET Á PENSER Á ÇA MOI ?!'_

Tandis que le brun essayait sans trop de succès de ne plus penser à ça, le combat quant à lui était dans une impasse. Aucun blader ne se décidait à agir ou à lancer d'attaque. Sans compter que Ionis n'était toujours pas réapparu, et personne ne trouvait d'explication à ça. La bataille commençait un peu à traîner en longueur, lorsque Jigsaw décida de passer à l'action. Ionis, encore invisible, se mit à attaquer les autres toupies, ce qui relança enfin le combat. Alors que Jigsaw semblait satisfait de cette situation, Madoka tout comme Alexeï réfléchirent à ce qui s'était passé.

«Tu sais ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Lyra à son coéquipier.

-Je pense que c'est Ionis qui manipule les autres toupies, répondit Alexeï. Il doit être capable de se cacher et de nous pousser à nous battre et nous lancer des attaques les uns aux les autres.

-Mais comment ?

-C'est une sorte d'illusion d'optique, qui nous fait croire que Ionis a disparu. Ça je le sais avec certitude, mais...

-C'est l'air ! s'écria Madoka, qui semblait avoir trouvé la solution. Ionis se sert de sa pointe de performance plate stable et de son axe de rotation de défense éternelle à mouvement libre pour changer al densité de l'air qui l'entoure ! Elle montra ce qu'affichait son ordinateur. C'est un peu comme une lentille qui reflète la lumière, c'est comme ça qu'il se cache !

-Euh...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire -_- ? demanda Gingka, qui lui était un peu largué.

-En clair, Ionis a créé une sorte de cape invisible avec l'air qui l'entoure pour pouvoir se cacher intégralement.

-Et en se dissimulant il peut se déplacer et tendre des pièges aux toupies adverses ! ajouta Yuki.

-Si c'est le cas je vais devoir me débarrasser de tout le monde en même temps ! déclara King en attaquant avec force tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui.

-Arrête, tu ne devrais pas lancer d'attaque sans réfléchir ! » lui dit Masamune en s'interposant.

Madoka essaya d'avertir Masamune de la cause de l'invisibilité de Ionis, tout comme Yuki, mais il était déjà occupé à se disputer avec King.

«Comment ça sans réfléchir Ò_Ó # ?! Masamune, t'es vraiment mignon mais tu commences à m'énerver !

-Fais fonctionner tes méninges Ò_Ó ## ! Ça te servirais à rien d'éliminer tout le monde en même temps ! Et arrête de dire que je suis mignon !

-Il ne nous écoute pas du tout -_-' ! »

En revanche, Alexeï lui, avait parfaitement entendu et déclara qu'il avait tout compris.

«Tu as vraiment compris ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

-Un coup spécial qui libérerait une onde de choc puissante devrait suffire à retirer la cape invisible de Ionis, expliqua-t-il. Malheureusement mon Wolf ne délivre pas ce genre d'attaque.

-Ma toupie...non plus, ajouta Nowaguma.

-Moi j'en ai une comme ça, avoua Lyra, au grand étonnement des garçons.

-Mais c'est la première fois que tu en parles !

-C'est que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de le montrer. Si je sais exactement où Forbiden Ionis se trouve je pense que mon Scorpio peut s'en charger. »

Alexeï déclara alors qu'ils devaient calculer la position exacte de Forbiden Ionis et qu'ils devaient passer à l'action, tandis que King et Masamune continuaient de se disputer. Jigsaw sembla content, lorsque le rire triomphant de Lyra l'interpella.

«Ce combat est à nous ! déclara-t-elle. On ne se laissera pas dominer par quelqu'un dans ton genre tu entends ?! Tu vas voir, notre équipe va remporter ce combat !

-...Je trouve aussi que vous trois vous pouvez combattre entre vous. »

Ionis attaqua la toupie de Nowaguma et Alexeï en déduisit sa position, qu'il transmit immédiatement à sa coéquipière. Elle ordonna à sa toupie de commencer à attaquer, et elle produisit une onde de choc grandissante, qui finit par se ressentir dans tout le stadium, et par faire apparaître légèrement Ionis. Lyra sourit, puis sa toupie lança alors son coup spécial, et les ondes de choc libérées firent disparaître la couverture invisible de Ionis, le faisant redevenir visible aux yeux de tous. Masamune et King décidèrent alors de l'attaquer en même temps, et leurs deux toupies foncèrent sur la rouge.

«Vous auriez dû continuer de vous affronter bien gentiment, ne croyez pas que Ionis est perdu. »

Alors que Striker et Vari Ares continuaient de la combattre, elle monta jusqu'en haut du stadium et commença à s'enflammer.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Coup spécial, Ionis, Explosion satellite ! »

La toupie rouge libéra une grande explosion qui se répandit dans tout le stadium, laissant juste le temps aux toupies bleue et argentée de se protéger. Une lumière aveuglante envahit alors le stadium, l'illuminant tellement qu'elle fut visible de l'extérieur.

«L'explosion satellite de Ionis est sacrément violente ! Ce combat devient incontrôlable ! »

Á l'intérieur du stadium sphérique, tous les bladers étaient allongés, avec leurs toupies immobiles au sol autour de Ionis. Seules continuaient de tourner Striker et Vari Ares, au grand étonnement de Jigsaw.

«Vous avez survécu à ça ?!

-Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne perdrai pas face à toi l'intello !

-Le vrai combat ne fait que commencer !

-Arrêtez, ce combat est terminé ! Les trois bladers du groupe B qui vont participer à la finale de ce tournoi sont Jigsaw, King et Masamune !

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas juste ! protesta King. Ça devenait justement intéressant !

-Soyez contents vous venez d'échapper à la défaite !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?! s'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Tu parles ! C'est toi qui vient d'échapper à la défaite !

-Je vais pas t'épargner je vais t'éliminer en finale ! »

Juste après avoir fait leur déclaration de guerre à Jigsaw, King s'approcha de Masamune.

«Masamune...

-...Oui ?

-T'as été génial, t'es vraiment doué tu sais, lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

-'##' Euh, je...merci...» fit le brun gêné.

Soudain, King posa ses mains sur ses épaules et se rapprocha encore de lui, le faisant rougir encore plus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-...Mais ne crois pas que tu vas me vaincre, c'est moi qui gagnerai le tournoi. »

Puis rapidement, il l'embrassa sur la joue, faisant rougir Masamune au plus haut point.

_'...Mais pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite quand il m'embrasse ? Est-ce que c'est parce que ça...me fait de l'effet ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!'_

Le bleu s'enleva après quelques secondes, puis il le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

«...T'as toujours pas compris, hein ?

-...Compris quoi ?

-...Des fois, t'es vraiment lent à la détente, soupira King. Mais c'est pas grave. »

Il colla son visage contre celui du brun et lui adressa un doux sourire.

«Ouvre un peu les yeux, et tu comprendras tout Masamune. »

Puis, doucement, il passa ses bras autour de lui et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapitre 3 terminé ! Si vous avez aimé, reviewez please :)

Madoka: Kyaaaa ils se sont embrassés ^o^ ! *saute de joie*

So-chan: Oui, je voulais terminer ce chapitre sur une note romantique ^-^

Madoka: En revanche ce qui me désole c'est Masamune n'a toujours pas compris -_-

Masamune:...Compris quoi ?

Madoka: Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot...après tout ce qui s'est passé entre toi et King t'as toujours pas compris qu'il t-

King: Bah c'est pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps. Mais si malgré tout je trouve le temps trop long peut-être qu'on s'enfermera dans les vestiaires et que je lui dirai tout...

Madoka: S'enfermer tous les deux? Oh oui *u* !*commence à avoir des pensées malsaines en tête*


	4. Chapitre 4: La fin des doutes

Hello ! Aujourd'hui je poste le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, mais je précise plusieurs petites choses: **1- **J'aurais dû le poster vendredi mais j'ai dû le réécrire en grande partie car l'abruti d'ordi sur lequel j'ai commencé à écrire ne l'avait pas sauvegardé TT-TT et j'ai trop de boulot...

**2- **Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres car j'y ai retranscrit 18 minutes de vidéo + la fin et les passages romantiques qui ne sont pas dans l'anime.

Mais je vous laisse découvrir et bonne lecture à tous ! (Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, ne lisez pas !)

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**Chapitre 4: La fin des doutes**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville de New York, et la ville tout entière était illuminée. Á l'intérieur du stade, le stadium sphérique brillait d'une superbe lumière bleue.

«Le dôme de la destruction est tellement beau la nuit ! fit Madoka.

-Quand il est illuminé comme ça on croirait que la Lune est descendue sur Terre ! ajouta Yuki.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, chers bladers, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le fantastique jeu de lumières que vient de vous offrir le dôme de la destruction ! Mais assez d'effets spéciaux et que le combat commence ! s'écria le blader DJ américain.

-Depuis le temps qu'on attend ça :D ! fit Gingka qui ne pensait qu'à la bataille.

-Voici donc la dernière bataille royale du dôme de la destruction ! continua-t-il tandis que le stadium cessait de s'éclairer. Six bladers vont s'affronter durant cet ultime affrontement ! Masamune, King, Toby, Zéo, Jigsaw et Tsubasa ! »

Madoka et Gingka encouragèrent leurs amis tandis que ceux du gymnase Dungeon firent de même.

« Nom d'une bannière étoilée ! Lequel de ces six bladers remportera le titre de champion du dôme de la destruction ?!

-Ça on le sait déjà ! dit Masamune déterminé. Et ce sera moi !

-Désolé ce sera moi ! répliqua King. Et non seulement je gagnerai le tournoi, mais je gagnerai aussi ton cœur Masamune !

-...'##' Tu voudrais pas arrêter avec ça ?! s'écria-t-il en rougissant brusquement. Et puis c'est moi qui vais gagner, parce que au cas où tu ne le saurais pas je suis un blader légendaire !

-Un blader légendaire ?...Je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça a l'air sympa. Puisque c'est comme ça moi aussi je suis un blader légendaire ! déclara-t-il.

-Pas question, t'es pas assez malin !

-Je suis plus malin que toi ! Parce que crier que je suis le garçon de tes rêves en plein vestiaire au milieu des gens c'est pas très malin tu sais ! »

Masamune allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il comprit que ce que King avait dit était juste.

«...Oui je sais c'est pas très intelligent mais j'y peux rien ! Écoute-moi bien, celui de nous deux qui l'emportera sera un blader légendaire !

-D'accord, c'est bon pour moi ! Et quand ce tournoi sera fini on passera aux choses sérieuses toi et moi ! » décréta le bleu avec un sourire.

Le brun rougit à nouveau.

_'...Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par passer aux choses sérieuses ?!'_

Dans les gradins, Yuki se lamentait en disant qu'aucun des deux n'avaient compris qu'être un blader légendaire ne ce décidait pas comme ça. Gingka approuva. Quand à Madoka, elle avait un sourire de sadique sur la figure.

«...Est-ce que ça va Madoka ?

-Ils vont passer aux choses sérieuses *u*..., elle s'imagina ensuite beaucoup de choses entre les deux garçons dans son esprit malsain.

-...Tu me fais peur là o_o', dit Gingka. T'as le même sourire que tout à l'heure quand tu parlais d'un truc dans les vestiaires ou quelque chose du genre...

-...Oh oui bien sûr, ça ! Ah, c'était magnifique ce qu'ils ont fait dans les vestiaires *u*

-...o_o''' Tu veux dire qu'ils...qu'ils ont fait..., Gingka ouvrit de grands yeux.

-...Non, soupira-t-elle, malheureusement ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer. Mais c'est tout de même un bon début *u*, regarde. »

Madoka alluma son ordinateur et montra la vidéo à Gingka. Au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait, il ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands et avait les joues de plus en plus rouges. Une fois la vidéo terminée, elle lui demanda:

«Alors, c'est super intéressant, non ?

-...O##O, le roux ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Oh, c'est pas la peine de rougir comme ça, je sais bien que tu fais la même chose avec Kyoya quand vous êtes seuls – ou pas d'ailleurs.

-T-Tu nous espionne ?!

-Bah évidemment qu'est-ce que tu crois, un couple comme vous ça mérite d'être étudié avec beaucoup d'attention..., affirma-t-elle avec un sourire. Surtout les progrès que vous allez faire...

-...Je te connais pas ! »

Á l'intérieur du stadium, les bladers s'affrontaient déjà du regard.

«Ce sera moi le vainqueur ! déclarèrent en même temps King et Masamune.

-Calmez-vous ! leur cria Jigsaw, toujours son livre en main. Vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez le seul blader digne de remporter la victoire ici c'est moi et il faut vous y faire ! »

Masamune et King répliquèrent alors que ce n'était pas vrai et qu'il était cinglé. Tsubasa leur rappela que Jigsaw était quand même un adversaire redoutable puisqu'il avait réussi à éliminer presque tous les bladers des précédentes éliminatoires grâce à son coup spécial. Même s'ils se souvenaient très bien de ce moment, les deux plus jeunes n'étaient pas impressionnés.

«Désolé j'y crois pas, il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut ce n'est pas un adversaire redoutable pour moi! affirma King. Le seul ici qui est à la hauteur c'est Masamune !

-Pour moi non plus ! affirma à son tour Masamune...C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? Il rougit un peu.

-Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Pour moi tu es le seul adversaire vraiment fort à combattre ici !

-... '##' King..., le brun ne put s'empêcher d'être touché par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Mais cette discussion ne changera rien de toute façon, c'est moi qui gagnerai le combat !

-...Tu veux dire moi !

-Regardez-moi ça, le combat n'a pas encore commencé et les esprits s'échauffent déjà !

-J'admire ta volonté mon ami, Toby interpella alors Masamune, mais ne crois pas que tu es le seul blader ici qui ai envie de gagner.

-N'oublie pas que nous aussi nous allons participer à cette finale, lui rappela Zéo.

-Toby ! Zéo !

-Le moment est enfin venu les amis ! Nous allons tous donner le maximum et découvrir qui est le numéro un !

-Le maximum d'accord ?

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi les gars !

-Au fait Masamune, c'est lui le fameux garçon de tes rêves ? Toby désigna King.

-Hein ?! M-Mais non, pas du tout '##' ! Même s'il le niait, ses rougeurs aux joues le trahissait.

-Tu parles, ça se voit qu'il te plaît, t'es rouge comme une tomate ! Et vu ce qu'il vient de te dire, je pense que tu lui plaît aussi, ajouta Zéo. N'essaie pas de mentir Masamune ça ne t'avancera pas !

-Mais il ne me plaît pas ! répliqua le brun.

-Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Je...si...peut-être..., fit-il en tournant la tête,...mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?! Arrêtez avec ça !

-Seuls les bladers les plus puissants sont ici ce soir ! N'importe lequel peut l'emporter ! Qui sera le grand vainqueur, c'est maintenant que nous allons le découvrir !

-C'est parti, et pour ceux du groupe B c'est la fin, j'vais vous donner une bonne leçon ! » fit King.

Tous les bladers se mirent en place, lanceurs à la main.

«Prêts ? 3,2,1...

-Hyper vitesse ! » s'écrièrent tous les bladers.

Une fois propulsées, les toupies se mirent à tourner librement dans le stadium, avec Masamune et King qui commençaient déjà à s'affronter violemment. Zéo décida alors de s'occuper de Ionis, mais Jigsaw jugea que ce serait une perte de temps de l'affronter et redevint transparent, au grand étonnement de Toby et de lui-même. Tsubasa, qui savait comment régler le problème, s'en occupa alors.

«Attaque spéciale, Eagle, courant d'air cinglant ! »

La toupie violette envoya des vagues de vibrations qui eurent raison de la cape d'invisibilité de Ionis. Elle alla ensuite percuter la rouge et l'envoya en l'air.

«C'est incroyable, après avoir exposé Ionis l'attaque d'Eagle va droit au but !

-Formidable Tsubasa !

-Mais comment il a fait ça Gingka ?

-En fait Eagle a lancé une onde de choc qui a arraché la couverture d'air qui protégeait Ionis » expliqua Madoka.

Jigsaw admit alors que Tsubasa n'était pas si mauvais et décida alors de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sa toupie alla alors se placer derrière Eagle, et c'est le moment que choisirent Toby et Zéo pour attaquer. Leur coup spécial combiné envoya valser Ionis, qui cependant n'était pas vaincu.

«Pathétique ! répliqua Jigsaw à cette attaque. J'en ai assez de vous combattre tous les deux, cette fois je vais vous vaincre une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Ionis se plaça au centre, s'enflamma et lança son coup spécial, qui envahit le stadium d'une lumière jaune aveuglante. Masamune, Tsubasa et King eurent le temps de se protéger, mais Toby et Zéo ne purent que tenter d'encaisser l'attaque. Une immense lumière blanche illumina le dôme de la destruction, puis lorsque qu'elle se fut dissipée, Gingka et les autres constatèrent que Striker, Eagle et Vari Ares tournaient toujours, mais que Fox et Lyra s'étaient arrêtées, à la grande déception de leur propriétaires.

«Notre combat pur le titre de numéro un s'est terminé plus vite que prévu...

-Je suis vraiment désolé Masamune !

-Toby, Zéo...Bon très bien tu l'auras voulu ! Puis que c'est comme ça je vais remporter ce combat pour mes deux amis et moi ! déclara Masamune, prêts à venger ses amis. Striker ! »

La toupie bleue changea de mode et fonça vers Ionis et la percuta très fortement en la repoussant de plus en plus.

«Regardez-moi ça Strier lance une véritable vague de contre-attaques !

-Gagner pour tes amis et toi hein ? Pathétique ! Essaie déjà de t'en sortir !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dis ?! Encore Striker, attaque de toutes tes forces ! »

Leur affrontement se poursuit, sous le regard envieux de King.

«Fantastique ! Des attaques sans pitié, voilà à quoi doit ressembler un vrai combat de beyblade. Á ce moment-là, une aura rouga/orange l'entoura. C'est trop génial, ça me donne une énergie du tonnerre !

-Ça suffit, si je ne viens pas à bout de toi en une seule attaque alors essayons avec deux ! »

Ionis s'enfuit en avant et s'éloigna de Striker.

«Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu t'enfuis c'est ça ?!

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te balancer toutes les attaques spéciales nécessaires ! »

La toupie rouge s'enflamma encore une fois et envahit le stadium. Masamune commença à se protéger mais King, complètement excité par le combat, décida de s'incruster.

«Je veux jouer moi aussi ! Soyez sympa laissez-moi me joindre à vous ! Et il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de vaincre Masamune, compris ?! »

La toupie argentée changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers la droite et percuta Ionis de plein fouet, annulant son coup spécial, au grand étonnement de Jigsaw. Masamune aussi était étonné, tout comme Gingka, Madaoke et Yuki.

«C'est sûrement...

-La rotation inversée ! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Allez, fonce, Vari Ares ! »

L'assaut violent entre la toupie de King et celle de Jigsaw se poursuit encore plus intensément.

«C'est la rotation inversée ça ne fait aucun doute, dit Gingka.

-Alors Vari Ares est une toupie à rotation inversée ?! ajouta Yuki.

-Je sais ! En fait Vari Ares est en rotation inversée depuis le début du combat, seulement comme le stadium est sphérique nous ne l'avions pas encore remarqué ! expliqua Madoka. Mais il était en rotation normale pendant le combat du groupe A, donc Vari Ares peut faire les deux; il faut croire que c'est une toupie unique en son genre, on peut la propulser en rotation gauche ou droite !

-Ça vous plaît ? demanda King en riant. Alors, qui est le king de la rotation normale et de la rotation inversée ? Je vous présente ma Vari Ares D.D !

-Vari Ares utilise la rotation inversée, et ça lui permet de mettre Ionis dos au mur ! »

Elle continua de repousser la toupie rouge, jusqu'à l'envoyer en l'air, sous les rires du bleu.

«Il a une toupie qui peut être propulsée en rotation gauche ou droite ! Exactement comme Gravity Destroyer la toupie de Julian !

-Dis-moi Gingka, n'y avait-il pas en Europe, une toupie surnommée «l'épée des dieux », une toupie qu'on avait cachée dans un temple parce que personne n'était capable de maîtriser sa puissance ?

-C'est exact, confirma celui-ci. Exactement comme Galaxy Pegasus dans le village de Koma.

-Mais alors, fit Madoka, si Storm Pegasus a été créée à partir du modèle de Galaxy Pegasus et Gravity Destroyer d'après le modèle de l'épée des dieux, que peut-on en déduire ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! King s'éclatait toujours autant. J'vais en finir en une seule attaque !

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ta rotation inversée ça ne veut rien dire, brûle tout sur ton passage, Ionis! Explosion satellite ! »

La toupie lança pour la énième fois son coup spécial, mais King n'était pas du tout impressionné.

«Désolé mais ça ne m'impressionne pas ! Malheureusement pour toi personne ne peux m'arrêter ! »

Sa toupie passa en mode attaque et son aura autour de lui grandit encore.

«Vas-y, traverse les flammes épée d'Ares ! »

Un esprit en forme de guerrier apparut, et frappa avec beaucoup de force la toupie rouge; le choc fut très violent, des étincelles se produisirent et des éclairs apparurent, ainsi qu'une énorme lumière blanche qui illumina le stadium. Le choc fut si violent que les poutres qui soutenaient le dôme de la destruction se fissurèrent. Masamune était impressionné par le choc des deux toupies. Jigsaw tenta de résister, mais lorsque la lumière se dissipa, on vit que sa toupie s'était arrêtée de tourner.

«Jigsaw est éliminé ! L'affrontement entre Ionis et Vari Ares est terminé ! King l'a remportée en arrêtant l'explosion satellite !

-Pas de chance pour toi, désolé à la prochaine ! Le soleil ne brillera plus pendant la nuit à présent, seulement durant la journée ! C'est Mars qui illuminera la nuit ! Autrement dit ma Vari Ares D.D ! »

Gingka, Madoka et Yuki virent la grande puissance de cette toupie et en déduisirent que King était le blader légendaire qu'ils cherchaient.

«Juste un conseil King, ne te réjouit pas trop vite ! Masamune lui rappela qu'il était là lui aussi. J'te signale que c'est moi qui devait l'envoyer valser ! Comment tu as osé intervenir ?

-Oh pitié arrête, je l'ai vaincu à ta place tu devrais me dire merci non ? Il se mit ensuite à rire. C'est génial d'être le King ! Et puis il était un obstacle pour notre combat !

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Et pourquoi tu te crois meilleur que tout le monde ?! C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si génial ta rotation inversée ?!...Comment ça notre combat ? Comme si j'étais le seul adversaire qui t'intéressait !

-Mais c'est la vérité Masamune, il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse ici ! »

Le brun rougit après avoir entendu ça. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

«Et puis j't'ai quand même surpris pas vrai ? Pourtant je t'avais prévenu, face à un type comme moi Jigsaw n'avait aucune chance !

-...Et puis après, face à moi c'est toi qui n'a aucune chance ! Utilise-la ta rotation inversée ça m'est bien égal ! Striker va quand même t'avoir !

-Très intéressant, je suis impatient de te voir essayer ! »

Les deux toupies foncèrent l'une contre l'autre et et se heurtèrent violemment, provoquant des étincelles entre elles, tandis que les deux garçons continuaient de donner le maximum. La victoire était en jeu, c'est un combat au finish et tous deux refusaient de céder face à l'autre. De gigantesques étincelles orange et bleues illuminaient le stadium. Tandis qu'ils continuaient de s'affronter sans relâche, Tsubasa lui, restait à l'écart; il pensa attendre et affronter le vainqueur, mais il changea d'avis trois secondes plus tard et décida de se jeter dans la bagarre.

Alors qu'Eagle s'élançait vers les deux autres toupies, Vari Ares laissa de côté Striker et alla s'occuper de la toupie violette, et l'envoya dans les airs avec force.

«Nom d'un billet vert ! Eagle a tenté d'attaquer mais il a été repoussé avec une violence inouïe !

-Vas-y Striker, fonce maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu es pressé ? »

La toupie argentée revint s'occuper de la bleue, mais Masamune ne lâcha pas et sa toupie se mit en mode barrage, et attaqua presque en même temps qu'Eagle, mais toutes les deux furent repoussées.

«Alors, c'est quoi le problème, venez me chercher ! »

Masamune et Tsubasa avaient beau lancer des attaques, King s'en moquait totalement. Madoka remarqua alors que Vari Ares pouvait passer du mode attaque au mode défense. Les deux garçons décidèrent alors d'attaquer en même temps, pur le plus grand bonheur de King.

«Excellent, continuez comme ça ! C'est exactement ce que j'attendais, le moment idéal pour combattre à fond sans retenir mes coups ! »

La puissance de la toupie argentée augmenta encore, repoussant toujours plus les deux autres toupies, au grand étonnement de leurs propriétaires.

«Combattre de toutes ses forces c'est génial ! C'est bon, c'est vraiment bon, c'est trop bon ! Son aura rouge réapparut, beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait été avant. On continue je veux attaquer encore et encore ! »

Soudain, ses cheveux se hérissèrent et passèrent du bleu foncé au blanc crème, et il se mit à hurler (NA: un peu comme s'il se transformait en super saiyan ( voir Dragon Ball) mais en beaucoup moins musclé et moins blond).

Masamune, en le voyant comme ça, fut immédiatement frappé. Le bleu était comme dans son rêve, avec ses cheveux hérissés blanc crème, et son aura rouge flamboyante autour de lui. Il était aussi beau, et même encore plus beau que dans son rêve. Et il était complètement fasciné.

_'...Whouah...il est exactement comme dans mon rêve...'_

Alors qu'il le regardait sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui, King se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard, ce qui le surprit. Le bleu lui adressa un grand sourire chaleureux, et le brun rougit encore plus, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, encore une fois. Il se posa alors de sérieuses questions. Il voudrait bien se concentrer davantage sur le combat, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser, ça l'intriguait.

_'Encore ces réactions...mais pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça à chaque fois ?_ _Il y a forcément une raison...'_

_'Tu parles, ça se voit qu'il te plaît, t'es rouge comme une tomate ! Et vu ce qu'il vient de te dire, je pense que tu lui plaît aussi. N'essaie pas de mentir Masamune ça ne t'avancera pas !' _La phrase que lui avait dit Zéo lui revint soudainement en tête. Il se mit à réfléchir.

_'...Si je réagis comme ça...est-ce que c'est parce qu'il...me plaît ?...Et est-ce que je mens quand je dis qu'il ne me plaît pas ?...Raaah, j'ai pas l'habitude de me poser autant de questions ! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué ?!'_

Il regarda à nouveau King, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant sa mine rouge et troublée.

_'...Mais... c'est peut-être moi qui me complique...j'ai peut-être pas à me poser de questions...' _

«Pour une fois qu'il ne faut pas réfléchir, tu te poses trop de questions Masamune ».

Le brun sursauta, en entendant que King venait de lui parler. Il leva la tête vers lui, et vit le même sourire qu'il avait tout à l'heure.

_'...Il a raison...je crois que je réfléchis trop pour une fois...je crois...qu'il me plaît...' _

Tandis que Masamune commençait enfin - enfin ! - à admettre que King ne le laissait pas indifférent, Tsubasa décida alors d'en finir et sa toupie fonça sur l'argentée.

«Attaque spéciale, Eagle, tornade de lumière destructrice !

-C'est trop bon ! Allez, viens viens viens, compte sur moi je vais aussi y aller à fond ! »

Cette dernière s'enflamma d'un seul coup.

«Attaque spéciale, Vari Ares Épée tonnerre du King ! »

L'esprit de Vari Ares se matérialisa sous la forme d'un guerrier qui rassembla de l'énergie dans son épée. Á ce moment-là, une colonne de lumière rouge et des éclairs apparurent, illuminant de stadium. La toupie argentée frappa alors la toupie violette de plein fouet, provoquant une énorme explosion lumineuse. Lorsque le choc diminua, Tsubasa vit alors que sa toupie s'était arrêtée de tourner, coincée dans une fissure de la paroi.

«Tsubasa vient d'être éliminé !

-Oh non Tsubasa !

-Il ne reste plus que King et Masamune ! »

_'...Non, il me plaît, c'est certain...autrement je ne réagirais pas comme ça...et...puisqu'il a réagi comme ça dans les vestiaires et pendant le tournoi, ça voudrait dire que...je lui plaît...'_

Le brun, toujours rouge, sembla avoir enfin compris et sourit. Mais il décida de se reconcentrer sur le combat, avant de lui dire qu'il avait enfin compris. Voir que Masamune n'avait plus son air troublé ravit King, qui lui, avait compris qu'il venait finalement de résoudre son «problème». Ils étaient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde.

«Alors, tu as vu ça Masamune ?! Tu as vu la puissance de Vari Ares ?!

-Et puis après ? Je finirais quand même par l'emporter !

-Aucune chance, c'est moi qui vais gagner compris !

-Non ce sera moi !

-Non ce sera moi ! »

Les deux toupies se percutèrent violemment et créèrent une violente explosion, fragilisant encore plus les poutres qui soutenaient le stadium.

«Encore un coup !

-Je ne perdrai pas ! »

Cette fois, l'impact entre Striker et Vari Ares fut si violent que les poutres se fissurèrent pour de bon, se brisèrent et le choc les déplaça tellement que le stadium, qui n'était plus en équilibre, pencha de plus en plus et tomba au sol, surprenant les deux garçons. Encore plus incroyable, l'élan donné par l'impact l'avait fait «sauter» par-dessus le stade et les gradins puis il se mit à traverser la ville.

«Oh non ! Les impacts répétés qui ont été encaissés pendant le combat ont déstabilisé le stadium du dôme de la destruction, il a quitté l'arène !

-Impossible ! » s'écrièrent Gingka et les autres, complètement abasourdis par ce qui s'était passé.

Les trois décidèrent alors de suivre le stadium - qui dans sa course, passa juste au-dessus de Benkei qui eut la peur de sa vie – qui continuait de traverser la ville, heureusement sans faire de dégâts. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur, Masamune et King étaient obligés de courir tout en continuant à se battre.

«T'es obstiné comme un âne !

-Et toi tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite !

-C'est hors de question ! »

Alors que les deux toupies s'affrontaient toujours, Masamune dit quelque chose qu'il pensait au fond de lui, depuis le début.

«...Mais tu es fort, ça c'est sûr !

-...Toi aussi, tu sais ! dit alors King.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'un type comme toi n'ai jamais participé à aucun tournoi je ne comprends pas ! demanda-t-il.

-...C'est parce que jusqu'à présent on m'avait interdit de combattre, avoua le bleu.

-Hein ?! Interdit de combattre ?! s'écria le brun.

-Ouais...je t'explique: dans le petit village grec où j'ai été élevé, aucun blader n'était capable d'être mon adversaire.

-Comment ça ?

-...Je pense que c'est parce que j'étais trop fort et que je surpassais tout le monde. Mais les villageois disaient que j'étais dangereux parce que justement, j'étais trop fort, alors ils ont confisqué ma toupie et m'ont interdit de me battre.

-...Mais c'est horrible ! J'aurais jamais pu le supporter !

-Moi non plus je ne le supportais pas tu sais, j'étais plus que dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir être un blader comme les autres. Et un soir, j'ai vu une lumière parcourir le ciel et tomber vers les ruines d'un temple. Et...il m'a semblé que j'étais appelé par cette lumière. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé Vari Ares. »

Les deux s'affrontaient encore, tandis que le stadium continuait sa course.

«Je l'ai tout de suite comprit, continua le bleu, on était pareils elle et moi. Ce qu'on voulait par dessus tout c'était se battre et pourtant on ne le pouvait pas tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends !

-...Et maintenant je suis plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Hein ?

-Parce qu'avec Vari Ares je peux enfin me battre de toutes mes forces...et aussi parce que j'ai enfin rencontré un adversaire à ma hauteur; je t'ai rencontré toi, Masamune.

-King ! Á ces mots, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir légèrement...Très bien, dans ce cas moi aussi je vais me battre de toutes mes forces !

-C'est bon tu es prêt ?

-Et comment ! Allez finissons-en ! »

Le stadium, qui était arrivé au bout d'une jetée, «rebondit» au bord, faisant «s'envoler» les deux garçons.

«C'est moi qui vais gagner ! affirma Masamune.

-Non, c'est moi ! affirma King.

-Attaque spéciale, éclair de lumière !

-Attaque spéciale, épée tonnerre du king ! »

Les deux toupies se chargèrent d'énergie, jusqu'au point où les étincelles bleues et oranges produites sortirent du stadium. Les deux esprits, une licorne et un guerrier, se percutèrent et la violence de leur impact provoqua une explosion si forte qu'elle illumina le stadium, mais qu'en plus, elle fissura toute la paroi du stadium, qui retomba dans l'eau en flottant à la surface, alors que Gingka, Yuki, Tsubasa et Madoka arrivaient près de la jetée et le virent tomber dans l'eau.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'écria le roux.

-Masamune et King sont là-dedans ? fit Yuki. Et comment est-ce qu'ils vont faire pour en sortir ?

-Ils sont seuls dedans..., chuchota Madoka,...RAAAAH ILS SONT SEULS LÁ-DEDANS ET JE NE PEUT MÊME PAS VOIR CE QU'ILS FONT ALORS QU'ILS FONT SÛREMENT DES TRUCS SUPER INTÉRESSANTS ! Elle laissa exploser sa frustration.

-Calme-toi Madoka o_o'''... »

Tandis qu'à l'intérieur du stadium, Masamune laissa aussi exploser sa frustration, mais d'avoir perdu cette fois.

«Raaah c'est trop nul ! J'ai perdu !

-Fantastique j'ai gagné ! »

Évidemment, King lui était content d'avoir remporté la victoire. Masamune fit la tête quelques secondes, puis sourit et se leva.

«On a gagné Vari Ares !

-T'es vraiment un chic type, lui dit-il.

-Toi aussi, c'est la première fois que je m'amuse autant durant un combat !

-En tout cas tu as réussi à me battre, je suis donc forcé de le reconnaître, tu es un blader légendaire !

-...Ouais, t'as raison, je suis un blader légendaire ! »

Masamune se mit alors à rire sans vraiment de raison, suivi peu parès par King, tandis que les autres – enfin, surtout Madoka – se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur. Une fois leur fou rire passé, le brun se dit qu'il était temps qu'il lui avoue tout.

«King...

-Oui ? »

C'est là que ça se compliqua. Il rougit et se mit à bafouiller.

«Je...enfin...tu sais, pour comment j'ai réagi aujourd'hui...en fait, je...je pense que je comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait...

-Oui, ça je l'avais bien vu.

-Mais c'est pas drôle ! Tu me fais rougir, battre mon cœur plus vite, tu es tout le temps dans mes pensées et des fois, je peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder ! Et tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui me fasse cet effet ! Et je...j'ai enfin compris pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Parce que tu..., il rougit encore plus, tu...tu me plaît...et...et je...»

_'Il faut que je lui dises ! C'est pas compliqué pourtant !TU PEUX LE FAIRE MASAMUNE !'_

Le brun s'arrêta un instant de parler, puis reprit en s'écriant d'un seul coup:

«Je sais que j'ai été vraiment stupide de ne pas te le dire avant mais je te le dis là parce qu'il faut que je te le dises, en vérité je t'aime King ! »

Une fois qu'il eut dit ça, le brun avait du mal à réaliser qu'il venait de faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un. Il était tellement gêné qu'il n'osait plus regarder King.

«Masamune...

-O-Oui ?!

-...Tu sais, avant que je te le dises moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...en fait, j'ai fait le même rêve que toi.

-...Quoi ?! s'écria-t-il. Toi aussi tu as fait le rêve où tu me sauvais et tout ça ?

-C'est ça. Mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas douté un seul instant que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi !

-Mais...tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi tu réagissais comme ça, ni que peut-être je n'existais pas?

-...Masamune, des fois, en amour, je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop se poser de questions, lui dit le bleu. Je n'ai pas cherché des heures, j'ai tout de suite su que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent. Et je me suis aussi dit que si j'avais rêvé de toi, c'est que tu existais forcément !

-Mais...et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?!

-Parce que je voulais voir si tu ressentais la même chose que moi. Alors j'ai fait semblant de ne t'avoir jamais vu. C'est pratique quand on sait dissimuler ses émotions !

-...Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !

-Mais moi aussi c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! Mais je ne me suis pas posé de questions inutiles, contrairement à toi...

-...Oh, c'est bon, je sais que tu as dû me booster pour que je me rende compte que j'étais amoureux de toi...

-Je voulais pas te vexer, l'amour c'est pas toujours simple des fois. Tout le monde ne comprend pas dès le début... »

King s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de Masamune, ce qui le fit rougir.

«Mais l'important c'est que tu ais fini par comprendre. »

Il le regarda dans les yeux, ce qui augmenta la rougeur aux joues du brun, et lui sourit.

«Moi aussi je t'aime Masamune. »

Puis délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche du garçon aux cheveux noirs et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier fut surpris, mais se laissa porter par le doux baiser et passa aussi ses bras autour du garçon aux cheveux bleus. C'était une embrassade tendre et douce, qui dura juste quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne se détachent légèrement l'un de l'autre pour se regarder amoureusement.

«...Alors, c'était comment ? demanda le bleu.

-...Je...très agréable...je pensais pas que ça pouvait être aussi agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un...

-Tant mieux...

-...Comment ça tant mieux ? »

King eut alors un sourire tout de suite plus sensuel, et soudain, lui prit les mains et le plaqua contre le sol. Masamune n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva allongé, en dessous du bleu qui lui tenait toujours les mains. Il rougit encore plus, surtout qu'ils étaient presque nez à nez.

«T'es vraiment mignon quand t'es comme ça, Masamune. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois, leur baiser fut beaucoup plus fougueux. Le brun, bien qu'il fut surpris par la fougue de l'embrassade de King, n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa faire, car même s'il trouvait ça plutôt épuisant, c'était vraiment très très agréable. Le bleu continua de l'embrasser sensuellement en explorant le reste de sa bouche avec sa langue et en jouant avec la sienne, sans que le brun ne s'y oppose, car il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Une fois qu'ils n'eurent plus du tout de souffle pour pouvoir continuer, King se détacha légèrement du brun, haletant, tandis que ce dernier reprenait son souffle, aussi essoufflé que lui.

«...Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir t'embrasser comme ça. Et c'est bien, ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger, sourit-il.

-...Hein ?

-D'être le uke.

-...Peut-être, oui..., il rougit encore plus, et tu pourrais t'enlever ?

-Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange comment on est positionnés ? Moi je trouve ça très agréable au contraire. »

Masamune fit une drôle de tête, ce qui fit rire le bleu, qui néanmoins se releva.

«J'adore quand tu fais cette tête, Masa-kun.

-...Comment tu m'as appelé ?! s'écria-t-il en se relavant à son tour.

-Ben quoi ? C'est mignon comme surnom, Masa-kun. Je trouve que ça te vas bien. Tu n'aimes pas ?

-...Si... »

Le brun sourit, et se jeta dans ses bras. King sourit aussi, et l'étreint à son tour.

«Ça me plaît beaucoup. Dis...

-Oui ?

-...On...recommence ?

-...Avec plaisir, Masa-kun. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis repartirent à nouveau dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné. Et Masamune se dit alors, qu'il avait vraiment trouvé le garçon de ses rêves.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

YES ! Chapitre et histoire terminée ! Alors, ça vous as plu ? Si vous avez aimé, reviewez please :)

Madoka: ENFIN ! Il a fallu quatre chapitres pour que Masamune se rende compte qu'il était amoureux !

So-chan: Bah, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Madoka: Tu as raison. Et c'est vraiment maaaaagnifique ce baiser sensuel à la fin *u*

So-chan: Ouais, surtout que j'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de choses. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça, et puis j'aime bien Masamune en uke.

Masamune: Mais...je suis pas un uke !

King: Si, tu es un uke. Mon uke numéro un, Masa-kun. On recommencera, hein ?

Masamune:...Oui...sans problème...avec plaisir...

Madoka: Oh oui, ils recommenceront *u* *se met à imaginer des choses*


End file.
